pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Gracie Watson Somerville
Dogkid Somerville (Born Petrel or by her current real-name Gracie Watson Somerville) is a loyal and cheeky founding PSA agent, and the director of the EFF. She is a shapeshifter, thanks to her childhood friend, Bat the NightWing. She is married to Jet Pack Guy, and the mother of their child Jewel. She is an English-Australian television hostess, comedienne, actress, singer, and musician. She currently hosts Late Night. She is perhaps best known for her portrayals of the Phoenix Queen in The Chronicles of the Bamboo Forest, Lily Forest in Jawn, and Allison Adler in Mocking Bird. Life Early life Gracie was born in Pyrrhia in the Kingdom of the Sea, but her name wasn't Gracie when she was born; it was Petrel. Her parents, Wave and Fulmar, took good care of her. But one day, when the SkyWings attacked the summer palace, she was separated from her parents. Her mother had instantly dashed into the battle between the SeaWings and SkyWings, while her dad instantly grabbed his daughter and dashed to the tunnel most of the SeaWings were trying to escape into. A firebomb hit Fulmar before he could go underwater, and he dropped Petrel, and lay in the sand, his wings alight. He groaned in pain, and Petrel was about to go inspect her father. But, instead her mother grabbed her and dashed through the canopy, dodging SeaWings and SkyWings somehow. She got scratched up and had a few burns. She dropped Petrel into the sea, and said, "Go, my child. I can't risk getting you killed. I have to cure your father. And if I get caught in a firebomb impact, you'll be hurt with me. And you can't wait here for me. A SkyWing is sure to see you and hurt you. Go! Go to the Deep Palace! Go somewhere safe!" So, Petrel tried her best to find the Deep Palace. She ended up swimming north without realizing it, going farther from any safe places. She found the depressing and dark island of the NightWings, after eating stale fish and pushing herself for three days. A lavender animus dragon, Bat, took care of her after discovering her poor, almost lifeless figure on the burnt up beach of the NightWings' home. She hid with Bat for 3 years, until she was 9. She lived in the rain forest for most of her life since the NightWings had moved to the rain forest after the volcano on their island erupted. Childhood life The NightWings didn't know that a SeaWing was among them. Bat and Petrel became good friends. She even gave Petrel the powers to become other forms, like a penguin, pony, and other dragon types after accidentally casting an unknown animus spell. Bat didn't know the price of her powers, so she often wasted it, becoming crazier every time her powers were used. When Gracie was 10, Bat made a wormhole to an unknown dimension to protect her from the angry NightWings that were finding out about the animus NightWing's actions. She found herself on Club Penguin island, looking down at the pitiful buildings and penguins. She was utterly confused, as the penguins she'd seen on Pyrrhia looked much less colorful. She became a penguin, and lived at Club Penguin island after realizing she didn't have much of a choice of living as a dragon among penguins. She did consider eating them all, but they were awfully cute and intelligent, maybe a bit like scavengers but a little more civilized. She learned how to get used to not being able to fly as a penguin and how to eat how they did. At the age of 12, a couple and their five children passed by Gracie in the Coffee Shop. She reminded the couple of their stillborn daughter ten years ago. They'd always imagined that she'd be a ginger with green eyes. She told them her story, and they instantly promised to keep her true identity a secret and give her a new identity. She went by the name Gracie, the couple's stillborn child's name, after moving to England with her new family. Her siblings taught her how to write, read, and a lot more penguin skills. Soon it got hard to teach her the penguin ways once the children had to go to school again, so Gracie joined them. She met a fine bloke named John Watson, and they became best friends. The biggest Somerville child, Tim, got her into Marvel comics and video games. Her favorite comic was X-men. They reminded her of herself, especially Mystique, the shapeshifter. He also got her into acting and performing arts. They starred in some of the school plays together, becoming a wonderful duo. Gracie also played on the high school tennis team. One day, at the age of 17, she was walking in the London streets when she was attacked by aliens. The Doctor saved her and she became his companion. She traveled with him, finding the Dark Matter Sword. They seemed to have formed a romantic relationship, but it's not clear on if it ever bloomed. The Doctor tried to take her to Pyrrhia to see her parents and friends, but the TARDIS couldn't handle the trip. Gracie returned often to her home, not telling anyone about her travels with the Doctor. When she wasn't traveling time and space with her friend, she'd audition for movies and tv shows, after surprising her school with her amazing acting. Her brother got a role in a movie before she did, but she got one soon afterwards. Clara and Jeremy were proud, so were the other Somervilles. After three month after becoming 18, Gracie set off to college. She stopped traveling with the Doctor but would still go when she got breaks. She became a part of the tennis team, and won many games with her team. After six years with traveling with the Doctor, when Gracie was 23, she wanted to spend more time with her new family and try and get back to Pyrrhia. She left the Doctor, promising to return after she had found a way to see her parents again. She graduated from college at 24, continuing to act and play tennis as a hobby. Later, at the age of 26, right before her birthday, she tripped into a wormhole Gary had opened on accident. Screaming, but with hopes that it lead to Pyrrhia, she fell deeper into the hole and found herself on Condilion, a planet far, far, far away from Pyrrhia or England. She looked up, to see the wormhole slowly closing, but not slow enough for her to fly up and go back to her family in time. Present life Gracie founded the EFF to protect Condilion after she saw the poor system of government and protection at the age of 27. After meeting Tails, a highly intelligent fox, she ordered him to open up several wormholes to vast universes to collect agents to help form the EFF and to go back to Pyrrhia. Her biological father found her before she could go to Pyrrhia. After returning to England, she joined the PSA after her uncle requested her to. Grace often hangs around Club Penguin and London when she isn't doing paperwork and director-y stuff. She sometimes visits her parents in Pyrrhia, but her parents think it's safer not to visit with the mad NightWings looking for her. She reunited with an old friend, Dr. John Watson, her best grade school mate. She sorta became friends with his flatmate, Sherlock. She went on a few cases with her two friends. She was not in on Sherlock's fake death, so she was very depressed during the time she was under the illusion that he was dead. She was very happy and mad at the same time when he revealed he was not dead. Gracie often mistakes Sherlock and John for a couple. Gracie was chosen to host Late Night after staring in various TV productions and movies. She met a walrus while walking by the Thames shortly after being accepted on Late Night. His name was Jimmy. He was a minor actor and comedian, and soon they became great friends. He even became the Late Night co-host. John was proud of his friend. He had liked Gracie for a long time, but never had the courage to ask her. Sherlock knew about John's feelings towards Gracie, but he didn't tell either of them. She married Jet Pack Guy shortly after becoming the host of Late Night, upsetting John. She had met Jet Pack Guy when she began living at Club Penguin island at the cove. Jet Pack Guy moved to England after finding out his friend had moved. John never told Gracie about his feelings, although they remain very good friends. It is unknown if John still has feelings for Gracie, as he has a wife, Mary, which is carrying his daughter. She still wields the Dark Matter sword after receiving it when she was the Doctor's companion. The sword reveals her dark side, but with her being the director of a hero side agency, she'd never plan to blow up the sun with dark matter... She returned to the Doctor's side after many years from their departure (only a few days for the Doctor, hellooo, time traveler). The Doctor seemed happy to have Gracie back by his side, Gracie still being his favorite companion. She only travels with him sometimes, though, as she's a very busy penguin. She likes to hang out with Jet Pack Guy, the Doctor, and John. Very recently, she met an angel that accidentally crashed into her house named Castiel. Gracie then met his friends, the Winchester brothers. She goes on hunts with them and helps Castiel protect heaven when she isn't traveling with the Doctor or Sherlock or filming. She continues to play tennis with her family, but doesn't plan on joining a team again. Future life The Doctor took Gracie 15 years into the future once they reunited. The Doctor didn't plan on going to the future to learn about Gracie's future, but he did. Apparently, Gracie had remarried after divorcing with Jet Pack Guy. Jewel is 21, happily married with an unnamed penguin with no kids in the Frozen City (future city of Club Penguin Island). Gracie tried to figure out who her new husband would be and if they would have any kids, but the Doctor didn't want her to go run off and tell who it was in the present. He only told her they would have two kids and live in London, and that he was a doctor, but not the doctor. This made Gracie mad, having to wait a few years to know the answer, but she had an idea on who it was. She thinks it's John, but the Doctor always changes the subject when she brings up her guess. It also made her mad that the Doctor wouldn't tell her why Hunter and he got divorced, but the Doctor truly didn't know. She is still a comedian and her famous self in the future (winner of 4 BAFTAs, 2 Emmys, and 1 Oscar). Personality Gracie is a time-wise penguin and very loyal. She laughs only at a few things, but she still smiles now and then. When she wields the Dark Matter sword, she seems very menacing and evil, but she's never seen using it for bad causes. Instead, she fights off the forces of evil with it. Gracie happens to like science and physics, mostly because her uncle got her into it and so did the Doctor. Gary wanted her to be a science professor at a penguin college on a neighboring island near Club Penguin, so she taught science for a year (Age 20-21). Gracie finds herself speaking fast and leaving people utterly confused on what she just said, but she doesn't care because she knows what she's doing. She sometimes gets in trouble for acting more clever than everyone else. This makes her similar to the Doctor, but the only difference is that Dogkid isn't as extreme with talking fast and being better than everyone. She also doesn't take herself seriously at times and doesn't like to forgive people. The Doctor told Gracie to be a physics professor at the same college she had taught at before, but she declined since she decided she had other things on her hands. She is also has a bit of power of deduction. She gets a few compliments from Sherlock, the one she learned some of her deducing skills from. She can be ignorant and cheeky at times, but most of the time she's warm, brilliant, and always wanted around by her friends. She often helps Sherlock deduce at crime scenes, but she gets worried she's making John jealous by making it seem like she's becoming his boyfriend's new helper. Gracie has a Mind Palace, which she visits often when with her uncle, Gary. It is unknown why the Koopalings are major characters in the palace, but it could be hinting to Gracie's huge geeky side, and her obsession with Nintendo games. Marvel superheroes can sometimes be seen in her palace. Filmography Film Television Alias *Dogkid *Dog *Grace *Mrs. Somerville *Somerville *Mrs. Watson (Jimmy prefers to refer to her as this) *Summy (By her students when she was a science professor) *Summer (By her students and John) *Sunshine (By John again) *Gracefully Watts Summer Village (By Sherlock when drunk) *Honey (By Moriarty) Family Mother- Wave Father- Fulmar Adoptive Mother- Clara Adoptive Father- Jeremy Mother-in-law- Carter Father-in-law- Jet Sister-in-law- Eva Uncles- Gary, Rockhopper, and Jasper Aunts- Dot, Katy, Taylor, lily, and Agent Pixie Lil Sisters- Paige, Faye, and Skua Spouse- Jet Pack Guy Brother-in-laws- Puffles, Helmet, Flames Daughter- Jewel Father-in-law- Agent Blue Jay Mother-in-law- Belle Brothers- Inferno, Guinydyl, Jack, Jimmy, Tim Nephews- Charlie Cousin- Zelda Nieces- Zoey, Susan Gallery 291px-Penguin_Request_by_Dogkid1 (1).PNG|Dogkid in her parrot costume, going undercover in the movie Parrot Dogkid1.png|Dogkid frozen in an icecube, after attempting to throw Jet Pack guy into the arctic currents. 297px-Draw-1371270537392.jpg Seawing (1).jpg|Dogkid in her dragon form. Dogkid_ROR_Team.png|Dogkid in her ROR outfit. Penguin1821.png|Dogkid's outfit during her wedding with Jet Pack guy. 258px-Dogcustom.png|Dogkid's old The Late Night Show with Dogkid suit. 640px-Dogcustom2.png|Working in her office. Penguin1892222222222222222222.png|Dogkid at the Hollywood party 2013. Penguin1825.png|Dogkid preparing for her show, The Late Night Show with Dogkid. GRACIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.png|Dogkid trying out a new hair style and her newly bought outfit for The Woman Penguin1896.png|Dogkid playing Misty in Chased by a Demon n449.png|Dogkid at the beach. Penn128.png|Dogkid as Bianca in Touched by the Light. 460.png|Dogkid at the Music Jam 2010 and for her role as Ruby in Ruby and the Sparks'. GRACIE_YOUNG.png|Dogkid's debut on television, as Zoe Jordan in Ages by. ASdsasdspng.png|Dogkid on her show when she invited Plox. Penguin1383.png|Dogkid at the fruit festival 2012, and for her role as Amelia in Fruit War. SEARHCV GH.png| and Jet Pack Guy. WHAT DO I CALL THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.png|Dogkid and Jet Pack Guy in their igloo. Labcoat Dog.png|Dogkid in a lab coat, about to press a button to show Gary her invention. DOG MP ICON DRAWN CUSTOM BY TG.png|A painting drawn by Tragiggles. dogkiddd.png|Jet Pack Guy and . dogkid_at_beach.png|Dogkid during the teen beach party 2013 and for her role in Jawn. DOGKID.png|Dogkid posing at the premiere of Jawn Yeaaha!.png|Her as the craziest pegasister you'll ever meet Gkgjgjg.png R7vv.png|Her as the craziest peach seller you'll ever meet Poo.png DOGKID_ABOUT_TO_SHOCVE_.png|Dogkid about to shove her surf board down a shark's open mouth ofjlksdjfklsdjlfksdjfklsdjfklsdjdog.png|Dogkid swimming on Wednesday, yelling out "Hump Day". GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg|Dogkid in her casual wardrobe for the show Mocking Bird WOTOWOOTOT.png|Dogkid at the premiere of The Hobbit. http---signatures.mylivesignature.com-54492-84-A72B7267ABDBE188540D574CF8C6046F.png|Dogkid's Signature black-penguin3.png|A Dogkid figure found at a retail store. EVILDDDDDDDD.png evuk.png|When her dark side is revealed. Dogkid1 custom.png Screenshot from 2014-03-14 16:53:43.png princess_thing.png|Her role as the Phoenix Queen in Chronicles of the Bamboo Forest bedach1.png|Dogkid at the premiere of Loud Freaks Ph_pufflssse_handlerr_0.png|Casual day. peadch-bamboo.png pixelavatar96`1.png Dogkid1 custom (2).png aqua-penguin48.png|Dogkid's minor character in Galaxy Gladiators. Untitlfgdfsdfed_Image.png canvdfdsfas.png omjgsdfklhjklsdhmxcnvm,xc.png index.png|Her border collie form (and her friends) spoilers-gracie-halloween-2014.png|Her costume for the Festival of Fright 2014. yesdsfsa.png gracie_cartoony_finally.png Quotes "Condilion needs us!" -Dogkid says this to her agents. "Bootlegged"- Dogkid after finding out Herbert was selling bootlegged figures. "Twinkies, they're back! Does that mean America will beat Mexico in the most obese country?"- Dogkid on The Late Night Show with Dogkid. "Kim Jung-un be my first mate"-Dogkid's saying this to see if the person she's talking to is listening. "GREAT SCOTT!"- Sometimes said by Dogkid whenever something is taken my surprise, or Jimmy messes up something. "Wibbly wobbly, and timey wimey!- Commonly while traveling with the Doctor. "So, something about the square route of 96?" - Dogkid after half listening to Zach's lesson. "Do you see that red light? Sasquatches, man."- Dogkid pointing out a red light in the distance to Stella at Camp. "So, you're gonna have to staple a flex capacitor to your back." -Dogkid after Jimmy said he'd run so fast he'd go back in time. "Rocket snail got replaced by this so called 'Turbo' snail." -Dogkid on her show after hearing about the new Dreamworks movie, Turbo. "When you have potatoes you make potato salad." -Dogkid to Jimmy. "PAYICHES!"- When selling peaches. "Oh, what a bloody fine Dark Matter sword...I'd never plan to blow up the sun with it." -Dogkid to the Doctor. "Doomsday is not on our calender!"- Dogkid to Thorn. "Allons-y? Mon dieu, I'm not ready." Trivia *She is English-Australian, *She's been thrown into the ocean several times. *She's friends with Randall Boggs and the rest of the ROR. *She's strangled Rookie before. *She's crashed one of the Penguin Band's private parties before. *She likes to scare pookies. *She's camped in the middle of Australia. **The Doctor took her there and she proceeded to hate it. *She has a jet pack but it's never seen because Jimmy always steals it. *She's eaten penguin before as a dragonet. **Despite finding them tasty, she's never eaten one again. *She's eaten squid brains before. *She knew 380 at a really young age. He doesn't remember her, however. *She's stepped into Bigfoot's wormhole. **She found herself having a staring contest with her doppelganger. *Her late night talk show, The Late Night show with Dogkid, is a huge success. *She owns her own wiki, located here. *She used to own her own peach orchard. **After quitting her job as a peach seller, she sold it to one of her friends. *She's survived a tiger attack. **The Doctor helped her survive. *She hates pears, just like the Doctor. *She owns a arctic fox named Kippy. *She used to have a pet Great White Shark, until supposivley Meg ate him. *Due to her frequent time travels, she is older than she should be. Category:Penguins Category:Directors Category:Super cool awesome penguins Category:PSA Agents Category:Ninjas Category:Users Category:Cake lovers Category:Pie lovers Category:Pizza lovers Category:Cronut lovers Category:Donut Lovers Category:Gary's Family Category:Faye's Family Category:Flame's Family Category:Pixie's family Category:EPF agents Category:Dogs Category:Dragons Category:Serious Penguins Category:Somervilles Category:Meetable Characters Category:Females Category:Violet's Family Category:Crossover Characters Category:Foreigners Category:Water Elementals Category:Fire Elementals Category:Alien